


One Down

by brigantii



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Mass Effect 2, Mentions of past noncon, No Sex, No Smut, POV Jack, POV Second Person, asexual!Jack, jack thinks shep and garrus are a thing but like no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigantii/pseuds/brigantii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankly, Jack is getting sick of watching Garrus and Shepard flirt. They're so cute together, it's sickening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Down

**Author's Note:**

> idk how often i'll update this, since i don't have regular access to a computer, so, sorry about that.  
> also, this is NOT a shep/garrus fic. as much as i ship that, no. they're hella good friends, but that's it, okay.
> 
> also, jack's like. a little fucked up, okay. like. more than a little fucked up, so.
> 
> /a quick note: i've never done a jack/shep romance in mass effect, so even though i just restarted a game with that as my intention, if it's a little awkward, it's causa that. another also: i've only ever played me2. and like, i've read the codex and played it through more than once, so there's that, but, if you see any inaccuracies, it that. please do point them out to me, if you find them. thank./

Shepard and Garrus have a rapport, you've noticed. Their quick banter in between potshots at Collectors, passing ammo between the two of them, trading idle touches. It's starting to get on your nerves.

You've heard the term 'lovebirds' before, and if you had to apply it to anyone, it'd be them. Sure, they aren't exactly kissing in between waves of ugly-ass aliens, but you know romance when you see it.

"On your right!" yells Garrus, reloading his sniper rifle with practiced movements. You aim your gun and fire, smiling slightly when a head explodes, spewing brown matter all over you.

 _One down_...


End file.
